Something In Your Mouth
by NessaYume
Summary: Written for Axcent, the 150th reviewer to Focus! 3   What does Mello find when he gets home 2 hours late from work? Apparently, Matt found his work out videos.. And they aren't what you'd expect..


A/N: Ok.. This fic is a gift to Axcent for being the 150th reviewer on my story, Focus! All she asked was it be revolved around a chair, and the specific seme/uke set, which, I will let you figure out who is who when you read it. =) I picked the song, as she left that open. I hope you like it, dear.

**Something In Your Mouth**

Mello took a deep breath as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his life long best friend, who recently turned into his lover and boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of the shocked face when he decided telling him would best be done by shoving him against a wall and having his way with him. When the door opened, the loud music assaulted his senses. Dropping his keys on the table by the door, and shrugging his leather jacket off, he hung it up on the coat rack before continuing in. He didn't bother calling out his boyfriends name, the gamer would never hear him. He did however, gasp when he saw what awaited him in the living room. Matt had apparently found Mello's work out video. A secret guilty pleasure he never shared with him. The work out video was.. dancing.. To put it lightly.. Stripping and erotic dance if you wanted to get literal. He was apparently doing the part with using a chair. Mello snorted as his boyfriend turned around and spotted him. His eyes bugged out of his head, and his jaw dropped.

"Mello.." His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he leaned down to grab the remote and flicking the off button to the video and T.V. "I uh.. I didn't expect you to get home so..." He trailed of when his eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing how late it really was. Mello was two hours later than he had promised.

"Hey, Matty. Whatcha doing?" He couldn't help but tease the red head, as he blushed as bright as his hair.

"Er.. What are _you_ doing? You're two hours late getting home! And I really wanted to spend time with you! You promised, and-" He trailed off again in defeat as Mello cocked an eyebrow at him. "I got bored ok? I beat my game, _again._ I made dinner. I cleaned. Did the hacking jobs I needed to. Then I found the video and I was curious." He shrugged. Mello smirked and advanced on his boyfriend.

"Yeah? Looks like even after the few hours you've been at it, you didn't learn a thing." He stole a quick kiss before Matt registered the statement. His face screwed up in anger.

"Hey! I've learned plenty, you twat!" Mello's laugh was cut off abruptly as he was shoved into the chair roughly. "Don't believe me? Fine. I'll show you." He winked Mello swallowed as Matt fiddled with the stereo. It didn't matter _what_ Matt did. If he was wiggling over and around him, he'd definitely get hard. Matt turned back, smiling in triumph as the music began to play. He swayed his hips as he moved over to Mello, and lifted his feet, one at a time, unlacing his boots and tossing them away. Less to worry about later.

**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
>They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on<br>Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
>If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on<br>**

Matt was dancing around him, and Mello had to admit (in his head of course!) that he was better than he had expected. Guess that's what he gets for never really going out with him over all the years. They were always so focused on school and work.

**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
>Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long<br>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along<br>**

Matt pulled his goggles from around his neck, and tossed them away, knowing Mello would be turned on just by the thought of those being gone. Oh how he had a love and hate relationship with those goggles. Sure, Matt made them work, and he looked sexy with them on, but he loved his eyes even more. Matt decided now was a good time to straddle his lap with a whispered, "Remember. Don't move." And he winked.

**(you naughty thing)  
>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<br>(you naughty women)  
>You shake your ass around for everyone<br>(your such a mover)  
>I love the way you dance with anybody<br>(the way you swing)  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<br>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<br>**

He wasn't sure how much more he could take this tortured. Matt had lowered himself fully onto his lap, and was still swaying his hips to the music. He held onto the back of the chair for support, letting go long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. After a little more hip action, Matt's fingers were unzipping Mello's vest, slowly. The blonde groaned in approval, and his grip on the edge of the seat tightened when Matt's lips began to trail down his body, lowering himself to the floor before him.

**Crafty little lip tricks  
>Tattoos on her left hip<br>She bending as your spending  
>There's no end to it so baby come on<br>Dressed up like a princess  
>Bettin' that her skin smells better<br>Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on  
><strong>

Skilled fingers unlaced his leather pants, and pulled his erection from the confines of the constricting material. Mello's breath hitched when Matt's tongue trailed up his length in one simple lick, before he stood and turned his back, sitting back down, wiggling around on him, and tossing his head back with a moan. Mello finally lost his control and captured Matt's mouth with his own, as his hands moved over he tight muscles in the gamer's thighs. His own fingers easily unbuckled the belt and the button and zipper soon followed. But before he could let his hand dive in, Matt was standing back up, gyrating his ass into Mello's cock, the denim causing a sweet friction.

**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
>Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long.<br>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along<br>**

Once Matt was facing him again, he allowed his pants to drop, but it wasn't enough. Mello shot forward, and yanked down his green boxers as well, before engulfing Matt's erection in his mouth as a plea to get on with it. He no longer cared that Mat proved him wrong and won. How could he when his constellation prize was the man himself? Matt moaned loudly before yanking Mello back, and pushing him back to his seat. The blonde growled and pulled him back into his lap. Matt chuckled before letting a smirk cover his face. "Did you want something, Mels?" He asked teasingly. Mello answered by capturing those inviting lips once more, and thrusting his hips up. Matt moaned, lifted himself enough to align Mello's weeping cock to his entrance, before he lowered himself back down.

**(you naughty thing)  
>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<br>(you naughty women)  
>You shake your ass around for everyone<br>(your such a mover)  
>I love the way you dance with anybody<br>(the way you swing)  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<br>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<br>**

Matt was moaning and moving wantonly on Mello. The blonde himself was entranced. He had never seen his boyfriend so.. _enthusiastic and free.._ It was definitely one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Matt was _still dancing_ even! As he moved his body up and down, he would circle his hips, allowing Mello to hit angles he had never hit before.

**She loves the night scene bar queen  
>Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like shes the only one<br>In the spotlight all night dissing everyone  
>And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb<br>Your so much cooler  
>When you never pull it out<br>So much cuter  
>With something in your mouth<br>**

Mello's hands were running up and down Matt's back and sides as they moved as one towards a mutual goal. Matt's hands left the chair, causing it to be unstable, and it wobbled with every movement. Not that Mello could complain, as those hands were all over _him _now. Tweaking a nipple hear and there, tracing his abs, and running over his shoulders and up his neck. He bit his lip and Matt shook his head. "No, Mels. I want to _hear_ you. I _need_ to hear you." Matt whispered against his lips, moaning loudly as his prostate rammed against Mello's cock. If it was possible, he was turned on ever more at those words.

**(you naughty thing)  
>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<br>(you naughty women)  
>You shake your ass around for everyone<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>(the way you swing)<br>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
>(you naughty thing)<br>Your ripping up the dance floor honey  
>(you naughty women)<br>You shake that ass around for everyone  
>(your such a mover)<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>(the way you swing)<br>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out<br>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your **

The music faded, and all that was left was their mixed breathing and respective sounds. Mello was usually pretty quiet during sex, too embarrassed to let himself make the noises he enjoyed hearing come from his lover. That sounded pretty selfish.. Slowly, his moans got louder, mingling with the red heads.

"Mmm.. That's it, Mels. Just like that. Let go. It's so much better when you just let go, and _feel_."

Matt spoke against his lips again. He was right, the bastard. The more Mello let go of any comprehensive or coherent thought, the better it felt. Work didn't matter. The criminals he was after didn't exist. No.. All that mattered or existed was the red head that was moaning and moving over him like it was the best thing in the world. Like there was no where he'd rather be. Mello's hips started moving a bit faster, with some added force, causing Matt's breath to catch in his throat, and his moan to sound strangled. Mello watched him with hooded eyes. He could tell he was close, so he angled his hips to slam into his prostate with each thrust, and wrapped his hand around his neglected cock. Matt's head thrashed around, looking every direction. But it was when he was right at the very edge, ready to jump, that he locked his pleading eyes with Mello's, that he came. Those enormous and beautiful green eyes that were filled with suck intensity, along with the tightening of his body around Mello, dragged him with him into oblivion. His arms tightened around Matt's body, allowing him to ride out his orgasm with the friction between them. When it was over, he rested his head on Matt's shoulder, as fingers ran through his golden tresses.

"Wow.." Was all he could say. Matt made a sound of agreement, kissing Mello's temple.

"I think, we can never get rid of this chair now." Matt chuckled.

"I agree. It has proven is worth and usefulness." Mello mumbled.

"You know what else has proven it's worth and usefulness?" He could hear the laughter in Matt's voice.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily, drawing circles over Matt's back with his fingers.

"Our bed." The blonde pulled back, and returned the devilish smirk that occupied his boyfriends lips. "And, it's probably going through withdraw right now." Matt winked. Mello pretended to thing for a moment.

"You're probably right. I guess we should go make sure it's alright, and possibly keep it company _all_ night." Matt smiled back at him. A squeal exited his throat as Mello stood with him in his arms, and took of swiftly towards their room.

"Good night, chair. We'll visit you again, _soon_." Matt called back. Mello laughed as he kicked in their door and dropped him onto the bed.

"That's right, Matty. Now, become very acquainted with the bed again, cause you are going to be talking to it now." Mello flipped him over, and Matt laughed.

"My pleasure. I love being acquainted with the furniture around the house."

A/N: Ok.. So, was it ok? I know that people probably thought that _Mello_ would be the one doing the strip tease.. But it's been done so often.. I wanted to change it up. Hope it was ok! 3

Song used:

"Something In Your Mouth" by Nickleback


End file.
